


Haven

by ItchyToaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Death, Stan's a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: The memories we carry with us never fade, the traditions we hold never die, as long as we remember. Shelter your love in your beloved.





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by the dear [girasol-eddie](http://girasol-eddie.tumblr.com/): "Moe, you beautifully wonderful human being. Today it rained. A marvelous thing, you know? Could you write Stanlon together on a rainy afternoon?"

The plains were barren, fields of wildflowers dancing wildly in the humid winds. Dark clouds loomed low over the horizon, the setting sun kissing the edge of the world as it began to make it’s decent. Above the porch came the rumble of thunder like the soft murmur of God, the noise shaking the walls of the Hanlon home. The gusts of wind made some of the older structures creak and heave, groaning with a warning of the fearsome storm to come.

Though there was the occasional rainstorm in D.C., nothing compared to having a front row seat to a storm in Derry, Maine. It was like a battle between heaven and earth, the winds against the weeds, and Mike always recalled the fond memories he had watching these wars, the rain wetting his skin and the winds billowing around him while the sky brought hell onto the land.

Mike walked inside, listening to the conversation between his mother and his boyfriend. It had been a little while since Stanley and Mike had visited Derry, but every summer, without fail, the two always made the drive back home for Jessica Hanlon.

 

He smiled warmly when he saw his mother and Stanley in the kitchen, Stan holding a cup of tea Jessica had obviously insisted on brewing for him while she was leaned against the opposite countertop with a similar mug in her hands and a warm smile on her face. “There you are.” She laughed quietly as her son entered.

Stanley looked over his shoulder, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend. “Hey, Dove. I was wondering where you went off to.” The two men met with a chaste kiss as Mike stood by his side, leaning over the side of the counter.

“Oh, he never told you?” Jessica mused with a sly smile, making Stanley’s brow quirk up in question, his eyes darting to Mike. “When Mike was little, he and his daddy used to be outside _every_ time it rained. It took a village to bring them back inside.”

Stanley let out a bright laugh, grinning as Mike rolled his eyes. “Funny he failed to mention it to me.” He pinched Mike’s cheek, making the man’s face heat up. “Did you want to go outside now?” He asked, laughing at the way Mike’s expression lit up slightly.

“I’d take that as a yes.” Jessica chuckled into her mug, rising from her spot against the counter to give a quick kiss to Mike’s cheek. “Just don’t catch a cold out there.” She smiled, placing a kiss on Stanley’s cheek before leaving the kitchen.

Stanley got to his feet, abandoning his half-full cup of Earl Grey and fetching his shoes by the back door. Mike watched him with an arched brow. “What are you doing?” He asked with a laugh.

The head of light curls tilted up, a smile plastered on that perfect face as he laced his shoes. “What? C’mon, if we leave now we’ll be able to make it to the barn before it starts pouring.” He grinned, and Mike returned the expression, quickly grabbing his worn pair of boots and following his boyfriend out the back door and down the worn gravel path that led to the broken-down barn that laid on the edge of the property.

With the dark cloud rumbling above their heads and the trees swaying to and fro, the old barn seemed something out of a horror movie to anyone unfamiliar with the Hanlon property, but Mike and Stan knew better. It was the place of sanctuary, of nostalgia and memories.

 

It was where Mike and Stan slow danced after their homecoming senior year after being too afraid to dance in a town already filled with watchful eyes and whispering rumors. It was where the seven Losers would run to after countless run-ins with Bowers, and where they all camped out over summer when the nights were hot and the sky was clear.

But, most importantly, it was theirs. It was always there when they needed it most whether it be for a chaste kiss in secret, a love confession, or even a nap in a place untouched by any grating sound or uncomfortable feeling.

 

Mike and Stanley quickly rushed inside the barn, feeling the first few drops of rain on their skin as they shut the large creaking doors behind them. The roof was sealed up, something Mike had done in efforts to try and refurbish the old thing. His mother added more to it, he noticed. String lights lined the structural beams, and the loft Mike had built as a teenager was adorned with fresh sheets and pillows.

The lights above Stanley flickered on, and two arms wrapped around his frame. He smiled, placing his own hands atop Mike’s.

“Do you remember this place?” Mike hummed into the crook of Stanley’s neck. The question made Stan laugh, shaking his head.

“Of course I do, you drama queen. It’s not like we haven’t been coming here since we were kids.” He turned in  Mike’s arms to face him, smiling warmly. “C’mon let’s go up to the loft.” Stanley squeezed Mike’s hand, walking up the creaking stair to the small loft they often shared together on hot summer nights.

 

They sat cross-legged on the bed, looking out the small glass pane that overlooked most of the farmland. Outside, past the rain droplets that began to smatter on the glass, the winds blew across the fields, the crops whipping in the wind while the rain played a tuneless song on the roof.

The sight made Stan smile, as he rested his head on Mike’s shoulder, sighing softly. “I missed this.” He murmured quietly, looking at his boyfriend. His expression of delight wasn’t reciprocated.

“Dove,” He murmured quietly, his right hand moving to cup his lover’s face. Solemn brown eyes met his own as Mike turned to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

When Stanley wasn’t given a response, he knew exactly what was on Mike’s mind.  Even though Will Hanlon had passed almost four years prior, the memories still lingered on every corner of the Hanlon property, and each time the two men visited, it was vital that they tiptoed carefully, lest he be crippled by grief once more.

 

“...you miss him, don’t you?”

 

Mike nodded, eyes shutting as his lip began to quiver. His breath hitched as he lowered his head, and Stanley quickly moved to gather Mike into his arms, letting the man’s head rest on his shoulder. Tears began to wet the fabric of his shirt, but Stanley didn’t mind one bit, gently hushing Mike as he cried softly. Hands held onto Stanley’s frame tight. As thunder clapped loudly from outside, Mike sobbed with pain, and the sound made Stan’s heart tighten with grief.

The sound of Mike whimpering made Stanley hold him tight, cradling his beloved. “Shh… I know, I know…” He whispered in his hear, stroking down Mike’s back soothingly.

 

Mike raised his head up to look at Stanley, his eyes wet and wide with sorrow. “I’m sorry Lamb I—”

“It’s okay, Dove, it’s okay. Don’t be sorry.” He whispered, gently wiping Mike’s tears away. He cupped his face with both hands, smiling softly at him while his own eyes welled with tears at the sight of sorrow. He kissed Mike’s forehead, then one to each cheek.

Mike used the back of his hand to rub his eyes, sniffling quietly. He let out a heavy sigh, looking out the window once more. “I miss him.” He sighed softly.

“I know.” Stanley placed his hand on top of Mike’s, his thumb rubbing his knuckles absent-mindedly.

“I’m sorry I never told him about us,” Mike said quietly, a phrase he had repeated before but Stan shook his head quickly.

“Don’t be.” Stanley squeezed Mike’s hand reassuringly, the gesture filled with all the understanding and empathy he could muster without reiterating a conversation they had multiple times over.

“He would’ve loved this.” Mike sighed, looking out across the fields with a weak, nostalgic smile. “When we came back inside he’d put on a record and dance with Momma.” He mused. A comfortable silence grew in between them, the patter of rain playing on the roof.

 

Stanley looked out at the field in thought, his brow knitted for a moment. He squeezed Mike’s hand again, getting to his feet. “C’mon,”

Mike blinked, looking up at Stanley, who was dusting off the bits of hay that clung to his jeans. “What?” He asked, still kind of dazed.

Stan began his descent down the stairs. “C’mon, I—” He stopped himself, his tongue peeking out to wet his lower lip before he spoke again. “Just come on.”

The other man laughed, getting to his feet and walking down the stairs. At the bottom in the middle of the barn, Stanley stood on his phone, the blue light illuminating his face while he worked quickly.

 

“What are you up to, Lamb?” Mike mused with a smile, but he wasn’t met with a response, only the sound of Neil Young’s ‘Harvest Moon’ echoing from Stan’s phone. The familiar song made his heart stutter, his eyes starting to glaze over again as a quiet laugh came from his throat.

“Stan, I...”

 

Stan quickly put his phone in his pocket, taking Mike’s hand into his own with a smile. “C’mon,” He murmured.

The two men quickly fell in line, Mike’s right hand pressed to the small of Stan’s back while his left was intertwined with Stanley’s. Their foreheads pressed together, eyes locked with one another as they smiled. They swayed slowly around the floor, the lights above them shimmering in each other’s eyes as they gazed at one another.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Mike whispered, his eyes welling with tears as he smiled at Stanley.

His compliment made the other man laugh softly; his smile grew wide. “Baby please don’t cry again.” Stan joked, bringing Mike’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles, but Mike only shook his head.

“No promises, Lamb. I’m just so happy I have you.” He sighed, licking his lips as his smile grew wider. Stan grinned at the sight, kissing Mike’s cheek before resting his head on his shoulder, listening to the gentle music surround them as they swayed. He could hear Mike hum the melody, his voice warm and soothing like a  lullaby.

_“Because I'm still in love with you_

_I want to see you dance again_

_Because I'm still in love with you_

_On this harvest moon”_

Mike squeezed Stanley’s hand, becoming relaxed in his boyfriend’s arms as they swayed, finding sanctuary in the storm that raged outside. The strum of the guitar slowly faded, leaving them amidst the thrum of rain and rumble of thunder. They stood, still in each other’s arms for a moment before Mike took Stanley into a tight hug. The abruptness pulled the air from Stanley’s lungs, but he held Mike too, aware that he needed the comfort.

 

“Thank you.” Mike whimpered softly into the crook of Stanley’s neck, his fingers running through Stanley’s blonde curls.

“No need to thank me.” Stan kissed Mike’s temple, as they left each other's arms, fingers still intertwined.

 

A smile played on Mike’s lips, one that made Stan arch his brow in question.

“Do you want to head back?” He asked, though his question was answered by the thunder overhead.

Stanley grinned. “Let’s go.”

 

After Mike turned off the lights and made sure everything was secure, he unlatched the barn door. It flew open, the rain already wetting his skin as he and Stan rushed outside with giddy grins on their faces. Mike couldn’t help but laugh with delight, taking Stanley’s hand into his own as they ran through the rain, the wet water already soaking through their clothing. Stanley laughed as he followed his boyfriend through the thick trees and weeds, down the old path that had begun to overflow with rainwater and mud. It splashed around them with every step they took.

 

“Mike, c’mere!” Stan called, and Mike stopped, being pulled by the hand into Stan’s embrace until their lips met with a kiss. Mike’s hands were in Stanley’s hair, musing his wet blond curls while Stanley's fingers tugged at the white t-shirt that clung to Mike’s sculpted frame. Both of them smiled in the gesture, though the storm urged them to get inside. Around each other, they hardly cared, every part of their body soaked by the rain as they kissed. It was passionate and loving, filled with all the affection they had for each other for years, a love that never dwindled or flickered.

Their foreheads pressed together as they pulled away, breathless.

“I love you.” They said in unison, before letting out a bit of laughter at the perfect coincidence. Their hands were intertwined once more, unable to fully pull away from one another. Above them the clouds clapped loudly, the sound echoing around them. Mike let out a laugh of delight at the sound, taking Stanley’s hand.

“We better get going.” He said over the thunder, and Stanley nodded, following Mike through the thick trees until they came across what they were looking for.

 

The house glowed with light, a halo surrounding each window Mike could make out. The sound of thunder grew louder, and the path that led up to the house was now filled with deep puddles that soaked their feet and jeans as they rushed up the steps.

 

Mike pushed open the back door, pulling Stanley through the door until they both fell through, Mike catching his boyfriend in his arms as they tumbled into the kitchen with laughter.

“There you two are!” Jessica’s voice came from the other side of the kitchen with a huff, sucking her teeth in dismay at the sight of the two boys getting to their feet. She shook her head, though when Mike looked up to see his mother she wore a smile. “You two go get cleaned up and come help me fix dinner.” She said sternly, eyeing her son.

“Yes, Momma,” Mike said with a laugh as he took off his boots, Stanley doing the same.

“Some things never change, do they?” She mused as the two of them headed upstairs.

Stanley and Mike met eyes, grins plastered on their faces at Jessica’s rhetorical question. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, giving one another a quick kiss.  

 

“No,” Mike hummed as he ran a hand through Stanley’s wet hair. “I don’t think they do.”


End file.
